paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tundra
Tundra is a Snow/ice rescue pup. Tundra belongs to Tundrathesnowpup also known as Musicalmutt2 on deviantart Personality: Tundra is a sweet pup, but a little bit of a tomboy. She doesn't mind getting down and wrestling and playing with the boys, but also doesn't mind getting a bath and getting groomed and dressed up. She has trouble fighting back against mean pups, but will do so if her friends are in true danger. She can be a bit hyper-active at times, especially when she's really excited. Though she's very friendly towards people, she has a short fuse when it comes to Alex. Though she cares about him, she gets irritated when he doesn't pay attention to their warnings. She also has a tendancy to get a bit sassy sometimes. When she's older, Tundra gains a more protective side- her motherly instinct kicking in after she has her pups, as well as some worrying tendancies. She gets angry or frustrated easily at anyone that disturbs her family or friends- now that she has more self-confidence, she doesn't have trouble fighting back. Bio Tundra remembers very little about her parents and her past, only knowing that their father was cold like Blizzard, and their mother was soft and caring for the first month of her life until she passed away. All she can remember is that they both disappeared; not knowing her mother's fate. She also recalls being fairly close to a little girl before she was wrapped in a blanket one night and left in a box on the street corner. She knows her parents had siblings, due to some stories her mother would tell, so she figures she has quite a few cousins she has yet to meet. A few she knows are Lia, Lyla, Elmina, and Sport. Though there are more she hasn't met. Unknown to both pups, Everest is also Tundra's cousin. One day when she was playing on Jake's mountain, there was an avalanche. The pup was trapped under a snowman after Blizzard shoved it onto her, but Rocky saved her, thus sparking the crush for him, though she doesn't acknowledge the crush until she starts spending more and more time with Rocky, and he asks her out a month after she's been living at the Lookout. After finding her brother trapped by a few fallen icicles, she saves him, much to his dismay. Her brother is a bully, always teasing and nagging on her because she was the runt, not believing that she could live up to anything. His teasing even becomes jealousy when the PAW patrol takes her in after Ryder had watched her save him, admiring her use of a sharp stick to smash the icicles. Blizzard still constantly bullies her, sometimes almost getting to the point of violence, until one of the Pups or Ryder intervenes. Though thankfully when he's older, Blizzard redeems himself and tries to be more of an actual brother to her. Now instead of scrounging around the street, Tundra is happily living with the PAW Patrol. A few months down the road she finds out she has half-sisters named Icee and Snowy, and a half-brother named Bleu, though she's closest to Icee by a landslide. After three years of dating, Tundra and Rocky get married. After a few months or so, they end up having three pups: Sage , Winter , and Aurora. Though they still handle the tasks of the PAW Patrol, they always make sure they have time for their babies. Another 4 years down the road, Tundra and Rocky become grandparents to 10 puppies! Ace and Winter's pups: Clarity and Breeze, Aurora and Shadow's pups: Silhouette, Tide , Dusk , Midnight , and Borealis , and finally Sage and Summer's pups: Bear , RJ , and Scarlet. All lovingly spoiled by their grandparents. Appearance Tundra is a cocoa-brown husky with tan face markings, two socks on her front paws, and on the tip and bottom of her tail. She has bright light blue eyes, with a similar colored blue badge and a light lavender collar. When in uniform, she wears dark purple goggles and backpack with a lighter lavender snow coat. When she's older, she wears a golden pin one her collar that resembles Rocky's badge with a little R on the side of it, which represents a wedding ring and their marriage. Trivia Catchphrases: *''"There's snow job that I can't handle!"'' *''"I'm ready to roll like a snowball!"'' *''"If it involves snow and ice, you don't have to tell me twice!" '' *''"I'll help the worries melt away!"'' Pup Pack tools: *Main Tools: Ice pick and a Snow Shovel. *Later on Tundra gets an upgrade in tools to match some of Icee's: along with her ice pick and shovel she gains: Two packed up blankets that unravel to huge size, Thermos, and one mini Heater Vehicle: *Her puphouse can turn into snowmobile that can change its skis to wheels when on the road. Each button has a different meaning: * The two gray buttons with paw-prints: They're like levers, one press to the left one turns the vehicle on- and then you can move them forward and backwards and sideways to turn and move forward and backwards. * Red: Pushing it once turns the lights on, holding it down honks the horn * Blue: Activates the snowplow * Green: makes the transformation from asphalt mode(tires) to snow mode(skis) * It can also run on top of water, but she doesn't help out on water rescues unless she's really really needed- like if Zuma and Ryder are stranded. Fears: *Thunder, Snakes, Clowns, and Animatronics (think Chuckie Cheese and Five Nights at Freddy's)/mascot costumes *Since she was abandoned as a pup- Tundra has really bad abandonment issues, and gets scared that she'll be thrown out or replaced at any moment- even by her closest friends. She has nightmares sometimes that make her wake up in tears Friends: *Tundra is friends with all the pups, treating most of the boys as brothers, but is more loving towards Rocky, due to her big crush on the Recycling pup. She tends to make friends easily, but she's closest to Skye, Rosie, and Princess for her gal pals. She does love playing with the boys; but the girl trio are her go-to-pups for when she needs advice, a girls' day, or a shoulder to cry on. Out of all the boys, besides Rocky, the ones she's closest to in a platonic, non-romantic sense, has to be Zuma, Cooper, and Marshall. Random: *when i first created her, her name was going to be Alaska- but my friend liked Tundra better. *during her rough sketchings, I intended her crush to be on Marshall, and then Zuma, but then changed my mind and stuck with Rocky <3 *She was originally a silver husky with a blue outfit and dark blue eyes, but after seeing a brown husky at the dog park, I quickly changed my mind and gave the design to Blizzard. *I actually didn't intend to draw her puppies after i posted the pregnancy pic of her and Rocky, but so many people wanted to see what they'd look like, that i ended up making them. *When she goes down the slide, she goes down on her belly like a penguin *When Winter is older, Tundra becomes her mentor, but has to leave most of the hard tasks for Cooper and Icee to teach her because she'd get too nervous and scared for her baby's safety. She worries about Aurora and Sage as well, but she knows that Aurora is in good paws with Zuma, and Sage is under Rocky's care. *She's got a better relationship with Blizzard when they're older, but they still butt heads sometimes. *If she's ever in distress or freaks out, Rocky knows to rub her tummy, since it's her weakspot/tickle spot *She absolutely loves anything bacon flavored(as long as it's edible or a chew toy) *Hobbies: Snowboarding, Ice skating, Tug-a-war, Hide-and-seek, tag, Soccer, wrestling with the boys, building snowmen, snowball fights, singing(sometimes), Pup Pup Boogie, dancing to music(but she's really kinda bad at it if it's not on a Pup Pup Boogie mat XD), cuddling with Rocky, and swinging at the park *Tundra's birthday is on January 8, 2014 stories she appears in Stories by me: Present Day: * Pups and the Avalanche *Pups Go on a Date *Pups and the Search Party *Pups Take a Dive (Part 1) *Pups Take a Dive (Part 2) *Pups Take a Dive (Part 3) *Pups Take a Dive (all parts together) *Tundra's birthday celebration *Pups and the K9 Casanova *Pups and the Sled Race *Pup Pup Switcheroo *Pups and the Rapids *Pup Pup Fright Night *Tundra's Nightmare *Pups and the crush *Pups make a reunion *Tundra's Admirer *Pups Save the Reindeer *Pups and the Frosty Feelings Future Generation: *Pups and the Big Proposal *The discussion *Pups make a Special Delivery *Pups and the Kidnap Caper *Melting the frost away *Chase the Cupid *Sage and the Campout *Pups and the Broken Toy (mentioned) *Pups and the green-eyed monster *A day on the Water *Not alone anymore *Pups go to the Pound *Pups and the walk down memory lane *Pups and the Caffeine Craziness *Sage and the Sheep *Puppies and the Frosting Fiasco Third Generation: *Pups cry Wolf Song articles/Crossovers: *Can i have this dance? (RockyXTundra) *You gotta know you're Wanted *No Matter Where you Are *PAW Patrol/The Book of Life Creepypasta by me and others (not part of canon storyline): *Waves of Guilt (mine) *Ice in My Soul (Chandlerscout) *Pups and the Killer Species (Chandlerscout) *A Marshall Murder (Chandlerscout) Stories by others *Tundra's New Ride *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 1) *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 3) *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 4) (mentioned) *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 5) *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 6) *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 7) *Tundra and the new pup *Perfect Isn't Easy *Popular Song (Chase and Skye) (mentioned) *Chase and Skye *Chase and Skye 2 *Breeze (1) *Breeze (2) *Breeze (5) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 1) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 2) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 3) *TDI PAW Patrol style (week 4) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 5) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week. 6) *A Rocky Match *PAW-Jet song *Pawbusters *Pups Trouble Through Time (video game) *◾the match box (the tinder box by Hans c. Anderson paw patrol style) *Pups get in the swim *Pup Ivy *Pup Ivy (part 1) *Pup Ivy (part 2) *Pup Ivy (part 3) *Pup Ivy (part 4) *Pups All Around the World *Pups and the Library *Pups and a Fishy Problem *Pups and the Itchy Fire Fleas *Betrayal and Forgivness Part 1 *Betrayal and Forgivness Part 2 *Betrayal and Forgivness Part 3 *Betrayal and Forgivness part 4 *Betrayal and Forgivness bloopers *Pups Meet Baron and Baroness *Girl Time (PAW Patrol Version) *Pups and The Flea Market *Journey to the Past (Tundra and Skye version) *Pups and Super Chase *Pups Trouble Through Time Cutscenes. *Pups Trouble Through Time Character Movelist *Blizzard's Soul Mate *Blizzard's Soul Mate (Bloopers) *The Lost Mechanic *The Lost Mechanic (part 1) *The Lost Mechanic (Part 2) *Pups Dive To The Rescue *If that's what I think Part 1 *If that's what I think part 2 *If that's what I think part 3 *Many Ways to Drown *The Party *The Special Delivery *Pups And The TV Interview *The Lone Wolf *Pups Save Kiara *The chronicles of Pawnia *The Parallel Pupverse *Tongue Tied (PAW Patrol Version) *Rocky Faces His Fear *Pups Save Steve *Pups Save Steve Part 2 *Pups Save Steve Part 3 *Pups Save Steve Part 4 *Paw patrol: Heros vs Villains *PAW Patrol vs WAP Patrol *Pups and the Midnight Fright *Roxy has to leave (Part one) (mentioned) *Rubble and Skye (Part one) (mentioned) *Ppr episode 3 Lost *Ppr episode 4 Blackout *Ppr rebooted episode 5: The Curse Of The Golden Master *Ppr episode 6: Catching up *Ppr episode 7 dark island *Ppr episode 8: Entering the digieverse *Ppr episode 9: the surge *Ppr episode 10: Rebooting the system *Ppr episode 11: Hack attack *The Mystery Train Part 1 *The Mystery Train Part 2 *Pups and the ninja day1 *Pups and the ninja day 2 *Pups and the ninja day 3 *Pups and the Ninja day 4 *Pups and the Ninja day 5 part 1 *Pups and the ninja day 5 part 3 *Scared Pups part 1 *Scared Pups Part 2 *Hound Hoods (LPS Hamster Hoods episode PAW Patrol version) *Pups Save a Shamu *Paw Patrol Rebooted *Chase And The Pool Day (mentioned) *Skye girls(part 4) *Skye girls(part 5) *Skye girls(part 6) *Skye girls(part 7) *Skye girls(part 8)and end. (mentioned) *Pups and the Sitter *Pups and the Sitter (Part 2) *Humanarian (PAW Patrol Version) *Pup Story 2 *Pups and the Sand Castle Contest *Pups and the return of Brutus *Pups and the Kratt Bros Save the Animals *Pups at the Amusement Park *Two Pups for Two Pests *Professor Layton and the Paw Patrol *Professor Layton and the Paw Patrol part 2 *Rocky and the Super Flea *Pups and the Frozen Fiend *Paw Board Cutscenes *Paw Board Levels, Characters, and Spaces *Chase's Present From Skye *TDI episode 1: Home Sweet Home *TDI episode 2: Wake A Thon *TDI episode 3: This Is The Pits! *TDI episode 4: The Good, The Bad, And The Weird *TDI episode 5: Not So Famous *TDI episode 6: Deer Hunt *TDI Episode 7: That's Off The Chain! *TDI episode 8: Outdoors *TDI episode 9: Dodgebrawl *TDI episode 10: Rock climb *TDI episode 11: lsland Gone Wild *TDI episode 12: Up The Creek *TDI episode 13: Final 5 or 4? (mentioned) *TDI episode 14: This Is The Last Episode Really? *It's a Date Gameshow Based off of Regular Show *Brutus joins the PAW Patrol *Brutus vs. Blizzard *Gone Missing *Gone Missing part 2 *Brutus goes to the Pound *Pups and the Broken Paw (redo) *Hide and Seek Part 1 *Hide and Seek part 2 *Chase and the Super Flea (2) *Pups and the Mystery Match *Pups Meets World *I Didn't Do It (PAW Patrol Version) *The Circus Act Part 1 *The Circus Act part 2 *The Circus Act part 3 *Toughen Up, Puppies! *Toughen Up, Puppies! (1) *Tundra and Dusty *Sea Pup Out of Water *Your Love is my Mission (part 6) (AKA Finding Skye) *Your Love is My Mission (part 7) ( AKA Marshall meets Cookie and Rocky meets Tundra) *Tundra and the Pup Trap *Puponicle *If The Shoe Fits (PAW Patrol Version) *Rocky and Rubble *Pups go to the dj! *Pups go to the dj!Chapter 2 *Pups go to the dj!Chapter 3 *Pups go to the dj!Chapter 4 *Pups go to the dj!Epilogue! *Pups Lost In Space *Pups 1st Anniversary *Pups in Jamaica *Pups in the hospital *Pups in a worry *Pups and the Relief *Pups and the Thunderstorm *Marshall and Zuma in da bungalow Part 2 *Grease (PAW Patrol Version) *Marshall Ford and the Treaty factory *Pups go to a basketball game *Battle of the Clans (part 1) *Battle of The Clans (part 2) ( AKA Meet the Sparklings) *Battle of the Clans (part 3) (AKA Which clan is best?) *The Very Littlest PAW Patrol *Pups Surf The Waves *Pocahontas (PAW Patrol Version) *Ryder's Secret (part 2) *Ryder's Secret (part 3) *Rocky's Jealousy (mentioned) *Aquina's Revenge *Aquina's Revenge (part 2) *Aquina's Revenge (part 3) *Marshall Ford and the Treaty Factory (part 1) *The Incredible Growing Pup *Pups Save a Snake *PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay's Most Wanted *Pups In QuickSand *The Fire Hydrant Song (PAW Patrol Version) *Marshall's First Fight *Paw Patrol:Puppy Life *Paw Patrol: Puppy Life 2 *Paw Patrol:Puppy Life 3 *Pups Save The Dog Show (part 2) *Pupraker *Pups Get a Frankenweenie *Pups and battle for earth part 13 *Pups and battle for earth part 14 *Pups and battle for earth part 16 (mentioned) *Pups and battle for earth part 17 (mentioned) *Pups and the battle for earth part 19 (mentioned) *Zinck's Bully part 1 *Zinck's Bully part 2 *Zinck's Bully part 3 *Zinck's Bully part 4 *Zinck's Bully part 5 *Paw patrol meets changlelings part 1 *Pups and the changelings part 2 *Pups get a Pet *Pups Save an Otter Cub *Pups And The New Snow Pup *Pups And The New Snow Pup (part 2) *Future gen story 1:Meet Marie's troops! *Pups save Cookie (Aka Marshall meets Cookie for the first time) *Pups and the Carnival *Pups Go to Pup-School *Brutus's Rampage *Search for the truth *Pups On Thin Ice *Tyler's Back Story *Pup's Grand Battle *How to Build a Better Boy/PAW Patrol *Pups Save a Skunk *Pup Pup Boogie Nights *Pups and the Midnight Movie *Pups go to the Fair *Searching for a Hacker *Pups and the fall *Dino-Pups *Pups and the Puppy Pox Outbreak *Super Smash Pups *Chris's first day of training *The Puptastic Voyage *Pups and the Fair *Pups have an "Icee" day *Waggit's Tale/PAW Patrol *Smile *Pups meet a Cabbit *Frozen *Let it Go (Tundra Version) *Pups Save a Bear Cub *Boot to the head- Paw patrol version *Pups and the New Student *Pups On Security *Pups Sail the Seas *Chase gets Superpowers *Zuma's Adventure *Rocky and Tundra Episode 1 *Smoky's New Addition *Pups And The Time Warp (part 4) *PAW Patrol/ Sky High *Chase, the Werewolf (2) *Giggle at the ghostie's ( paw patrol version) *Pups Howloween Rescue *Pups and the flu *The Alamo (Paw Patrol version) *RockyXTundra love story/song *PAW Patrol has Fallen *Rubble's true love *The cray saga shorts: sleepover * The cray saga shorts: tundra and Akira * Paw patrol/ the cray saga episode 6 mysterious challenger * Paw patrol/ the cray saga episode 7: shop tournament *Cabbit's first Sleepover *Pups Hunt down a Runt! * PAW Patrol Pasts * Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 1: The Halloween Legend * Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 2: The Haunted House * Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 3: Surprises in the Dark * Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 5: Sheet Traps, Ghosts and Monsters * Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 6: Pups Reunite * Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 7: Never Returning Again * Pups and the postseason part one (oakland athletics vs kansas city royals) * Smoky's Surprise Party * Pups And The Mine Rescue * Pups And The Mine Rescue (part 2) * Andrew and Icee in: the Lovely Crystal Rose * Pups Save the Tasmanian Tigers * Pups Save the Baby Crocodile * Marshall's Lament * Pups Save the Dodos * PAW Patrol Paranormal Activities * Marshall hosts AFV * Pups Save Halloween * Pups Down Under * Tundra's Guardian Angel * Pup Pup Family Tree * Ace's present for Winter * PAW Patrol Kart: Double Pup!! * PAW Patrol Kart * PAW Patrol Kart DS * PAW Patrol Kart 7 * PAW Patrol Kart 8 * PAW Patrol Kart Wii * Are You Here? (Tundra's version of Shatter Me * Unit PAW * Abraka-Pup! * Pups Get an Exterminator * Pups Get an Electrician * Pups save winter part 2 * Pups save winter part 3 ( ending ) * Icee was in Dinosaur Times * Love is an Open Door (Tundra and Rocky version) * Pups Have A Winter Day * Pups and the 5 Nights at Freddy's * Almost There * Crystalist's Special Delivery * Winter's First Snow: AndrewXIcee * Pups and the Broken Disaster * Pups and the Ice Ice Puppies * Pups and the snowstorm part 2 * Frozened Over * Everest meets Tundra * Smoky, You're Fired * PAW PATROL: FIVE DAYS OF SILENCE * Road Trips * Rocky's and Tundra's kids * Pups Save Thanksgiving * Pups Save the Turkeys * Call Me Maybe (PAW Patrol Version) * Pups And The Rainy Day Rescue * A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol * Pups Fix The Heat * The Two Tri Emotions * Pups and the Gift of the Magi * The Nutcracker * Pups and the Island Curse * Pups Save Icee * Pups Save an Aardvark * Tundra and Everest team up ! * Getting Crystal Shatters * Pups and the Show-Off * Pups Save a Clinic * Creature Pup-Ventures * The Team Up * Pups and the family reunion * The day of the hunt: Icee's Nightmare * Elmina's and Tundra's Big Fight * Pups and the Valentines Day Prank * Pups,Kratts, and the Baby Penguin Problem * Marshall's Christmas Adventure * Pups meet Rufus * Please Don't Stop The Music * Merry Christmas Patrol! * This is a ice day * Mechanical Hearts * Adventure Pup Pup Bay * Pups and the Ice Storm * Pups and the arctic rescue * The Mistletoe Hat! * Tick Tock Pups! * Winter Wonder Wha......? (PAW Patrol Version) * Pups Save a Concert * Pups Get a New Member * PAW Patrol/Recess * Tundra's weird April Fools * Pups Play Capture-the-Flag * Rocky and Tundra episode 2: Kangaroos and Chaos * Pups and the great race * Left without a trace * Elsa's Five Nights at Freddy's * Home sick christmas * Trapper's Injury * Pups,Kratts, and the Lost Memory * Jenny meets Tundra * Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks * Pups Meet the Pound Puppies * Aurora and the Night Fury * Pup pup, mix up * Tundra's Loose Tooth Collaboration Stories: Present Day: *Pups and the Dance Disaster *The Big Mix up *Pups and the Mountain Rescue Future Gen: *Like Champ Like Son *Puppies Get a Job *Revenge of the akita *Pups and the Wedding Bells *Pups Take a Bath *Pups and the Mudslide *Icee's Adventures in Puppysitting Third Gen: *Pups cry Wolf *Pups and the Fur-Dye Voice Actresses Young Tundra: Eva Bella (Voice of young Elsa in Frozen) Older Tundra: Kristen Bell (Voice of Anna in Frozen) Gallery snow pups to the rescue.png|Tundra and Cooper racing what do you think about the feauhawk.png|Tundra's reaction of Rocky's feauhawk after the Puptacular sparring partner.png|helping rocky train for the big match paw patrol sketchies.png|some sketches of Tundra in the near future, and her being accepted into the PAW patrol- some side sketches of Marshall and Rosie and Marshall and Cooper one hit KO.png|this pup is ready to rummblleeeee! a night to remember.png|getting ready for the big date i still like you.png|first kiss c: our girls.png|girl's day with Skye with the boys fondly looking after them TundraKimono.jpg|Tundra in her beautiful kimono outfit. tundratmnp.jpg|tundra from the upcoming story tmnp Pups and the search party.png Diving around.png|Tundra meets a curious little fish while a certain few characters float around in the back grown up.png|Tundra as a grown up family stroll.png|Tundra and Rocky taking their pups for a walk through the park to tucker them out- and it looks like it worked c: i had a little idea, that for the paw patrol pups, a symbol of a marriage or mate, is to have a little golden pin of their significant other's tag on their collar. :D so Rocky has a little golden pin of Tundra's badge, and Tundra has a golden pin of Rocky's badge. fluffybutt.png|commission i ordered months ago from Circus-cinnamon on deviantart tundra_by_silversimba01-d745aub.jpg|surprise gift art from Silver-Simba on deviantart stroll.jpg|even though he's EXTREMELY annoying- matthewjabeznazarioi on DA actually asks some good artists to draw... Drawn by Trashxinsanity sleepy puppies.jpg|even though he's EXTREMELY annoying- matthewjabeznazarioi on DA actually asks some good artists to draw... drawn by sarichan290300 shadows.jpg|even though he's EXTREMELY annoying- matthewjabeznazarioi on DA actually asks some good artists to draw...drawn by Fireflydelilah ..though Rocky is very very off....Matthew rarely provides reference.... happy 4th.png|Happy fourth of july everypup! Can i have this dance.png|Tundra and Rocky dancing with me and my boyfriend's fursona too many situps.jpg|even though he's EXTREMELY annoying- matthewjabeznazarioi on DA actually asks some good artists to draw- Drawn by Kizzy1996 Tundra and Cooper doing situps doodlie doo.png|was with my cousins tonight and she wanted me to sketch Chase and Skye for her- so i did. and then i drew Rubble and Tundra for fun... and then i wanted to color it :3 eeeyup.... just boredom doodles. Tundra is terrified of Snakes and Thunder rainbow lovin.png|Sketches of a bunch of my OC couples, Tundra and Rocky in the bottom corner Tundra part-time pawbusters.jpg|Tundra as a Pawbuster (photo edited by M+S but the Tundra drawing itself was my attempt at Tundra in more of a PAW patrol style) pupsitting.png|my half of an art trade with shadailalover712 on deviantart Winter wonderland.png|shadailalover712's half of the art trade cuddles.png|yet another request by matthewjabeznazarioi- drawn by rubynekogirl on Deviantart hat swap.png|Accessory Swap (first picture i drew of Tundra and Rocky together :3 ) 20140717 133442.jpg|Tundra and Rocky in Pilot uniforms (by Mylittlepawpatrol) 20140717 133451.jpg|Tundra singing with Zoe (by Mylittlepawpatrol) 20140716 211439.jpg|Why can't he hear us Zuma? (by Mylittlepawpatrol) Tundra and cooper.png|Tundra with Cooper (by AxelPUP101 on DA) hot air balloon.jpg|the girls in a hot air balloon tour- first stop Paris! (By Mylittlepawpatrol) relaxing.png|gift art from Darthgoldstar710 on DA :3 Sisters.png|Tundra and her sister Icee am i cute.png|Art trade with Lightningsonicdash- she drew the sketch- but i wanted to color <3 so sketch.png|gift art from Sonic2125 tasty treats.png|i colored/inked a sketch by LightningSonicDash on DA- Icee and Tundra looks dont matter.png|Practicing drawing humans and anthros let's go for a run.png|request by MatthewJabezNazarioI drawn by Cinderkittyz Hello RockStarMaren123.png|request by matthewjabeznazarioi drawn by RockStarMaren123 too cool.png|i love this so much- new and improved snowmobile by DarthGoldstar710 <3 Ppcrossover7.png|Tundra and Rocky surprise nuzzle, Balto style by Mylittlepawpatrol belly rubs.png|Gift art from DarthGoldstar710- belly rubs Cute.png|gift art from LisaDots123 IMG956823.jpg|Art trade with Purple Paw Prints :) :) <3 tools_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7t6rgy.png|Tools and mini Tundra :3 sun hat.png|gift from darthgoldstar710 cute sunhat~ RockyxTundra.jpg|gift from ChasexSkyelover7 ^u^ Marshall and Cookie play Pup Pup Boogie.jpg|another gift by ChaseXSkyelover7 ^^ 10543738 10203920389307216 24264365 n.jpg|Toa Tundra by Marshall+Skye4502 I'm gonna get you.......jpg|drawn by ChasexSkyelover7 Anniversary-0.jpg|First anniversary by ChasexSkyelover7 TheBrithdaypup.jpg.jpg|This is For My Good Buddy Many Wishs Come Ture B-day! copy.jpg|wonderful birthday art~ <3 Happy Birthday Tundra.jpg|wonderful birthday art <3 Happy Birthday.jpg|wonderful birthday art~ <3 TundaBDay.jpg|wonderful birthday art <3 2014 08 22 23 15 47 575.jpg|wonderful birthday art <3 big_girls_don_t_cry__paw_patrol__by_axelpup101-d7wp5qb.jpg|"Leave her alone!" Gift art from AxelPUP101 tundra_and_skye_the_cockapoo_by_switzy44-d7x0i5p.jpg|request by matthewjabeznazarioi drawn by switzy44- Human Tundra with Skye in some sort of uniform pc__welcome_to_the_team_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7xgfna.png|Commission for WidoSmith on Deviantart. he wanted Tundra in there too~ Tundra gift.png|gift from pupmaker11 <3 tundra_by_chihiros_code-d7xsjus.png|drawn by chihiroscode cuties.png|drawn by sevenlevelsofchaos at__the_amazing_racer_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7yc813.png|art trade for Theevstar on DA. His OC Racer telling a story to Rocky Tundra and Skye reuqest_jogging_in_the_park_by_sumijesse-d7xh8jf.png|request from MatthewJabezNazarioI(for some reason he asked to make Tundra a cat....) by sumijesse a_t_rocky_and_tundra_by_pawpatrolshamu-d7ycnuu.jpg|Shamu's half of art trade~ Rocky and Tundra Rocky x Tundra Bubble Love.jpg|art trade from Chasexskyelover7 bubble love Tundra.jpg|gift by RockyTheEco-Pup ___tundra____by_maikoforev5674-d7yu7n2.png|gift from maikoforev5674 tundra_by_chihiros_code-d7xsjus (1).png|alt. drawing by chihiroscode with a jacket and shoes 1410126155925.jpg|Super Science Tundra edited by Chandlerscout. halp_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7yzqeo.png|Rocky the drama queen. there_s_snow_job_i_can_t_handle__by_dj_doxie-d7zjqd7.png|gift from DJ-Doxie on DA gift__tundra_and_newborn_pups_by_raindroplily-d7zktzq.png|gift from Raindroplily on DA <3 New mama :3 Untitled drawing by rarethedragon-d80auip.png.jpeg|gift from Glotilde2 ^^ lemme_ask_you_a_question____by_z_leppelin-d80ff4i.png|gift from my friend Z-leppelin on DeviantArt >u< Tundra and her new OC Eloise cute cute cute cute.png|request by matthew(again)- but i'm freaking head over heels for this adorable piece drawn by BriaLilith art_trade__tundra_and_rocky_at_the_fun_park_by_sonic2125-d81464g.png|Art trade from sonic2125- rocky being scared at water slide,and Tundra being nervous on rollercoaster(though Sonic didn't know she actually likes them) Not your ordinary family by xxpastawolfiartistxx-d82hz93.png|gift by XxPastaWolfiArtistxX on Deviantart what could have been.jpg|Gift by DJ-Doxie on Deviantart "What could have been" _at__rocky_and_tundra_by_theevstar-d83iijw.png|Art Trade with TheEvstar- Rocky and Tundra request_1_by_wolfthewarrior-d83fhlx.jpg|request from MatthewJabezNazarioI by WolfTheWarrior Icee and Tundra.png|Tundra and Icee drawn by chihiros-code on deviantart whoops.jpg|Sketch i drew in math that i will color eventually. Watch where you catch that frisbee Rocky! Tundra bby.jpg|Another Sketch i might Color later, but it might be traditional race you.jpg|sketch to color later: Family Race Cooper and Winter.jpg|Sketch i might color later: Winter and Cooper Oops.jpeg|Hose on whoops tennis.jpg|Tundra and Rocky playing tennis requested by the annoying dude again- drawn by JPPaqui pongo__and_perdita_rocky_and_tundra_remix_by_pollytheparrotpup-d85w0ox.jpg|Tundra and Rocky as Pongo and Perdita by PollytheParrotPup on deviantart Doodle Dump colored~.jpeg|Cute sister sketch on the bottom <3 Art by Iceethearcticpup muffin_time_by_dj_doxie-d832ffv.png|Muffin time! By DJ-Doxie Tundra run.jpg|by PuppyHowler 360px-Image.jpg|A little Sideways- Tundra drawn by Chandlerscout do you.png|Tablet is broken....Tried traditional art and failed coloring..Oh well. Tundra 2014.png|New and Improved reference- 2014 Tundra pup 2.png|More in PAW Patrol style Tundra uniform 2.png|In gear/What i use for her titlecards lets go for a jog.jpg|Human Rocky and Tundra jogging drawn by DrawingInterest jog.jpg|anthro Skye and Tundra stretching for a jog drawn by CleverSkeleton pcm__let_s_play_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d86v01f.png|Love it when people commission me asking for my character in it- Maikoforev5674's PAW patrol OC, Sparky, playing with Tundra pcm__wheeeee_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d874g2m.png|another commission- Darthgoldstar710 wanted me to draw Tundra giving Winter an Airplane ride~ cute as a button.png|This took a few days....BUT I am really happy with it! I edited a screenshot of Chase to make this, i am so excited with the results~ tickles.png|Commission from Child-of-the-Light of him(well, his arm) giving Tundra a bellyrub say i do.png|''WORK IN PROGRESS: NOT FINISHED'' Sooooo... I finally started drawing the wedding sketch! I ran out of room for the rest of the Groomsmen(Cooper, Rubble, Chase, and Ryder) BUT they will be added- so yups. I'm going to add a row of guests in the front(only heads able to be viewed) and will add more of a background and nice scenery in FireAlpaca once another commission or so is done eat away.png|Commission for Icee- Icee and Tundra having a Pie eating Contest whoops.png|Finally colored the sketch: Heheh, sorry Tundra merry christmas to all.png|Merry Christmas from Tundra, Rocky, and the trio <3 Remember what happened last time?.jpg|gift from Iceethearcticpup12: Icee trying to tempt Tundra to go climbing even though she knows what happened last time- used two Chase Screenshots and edited with MS Paint ticklespot.png|Gift from Darthgoldstar710 <3 just kiss me.jpg|request drawn for me by JPPaqui <3 Parte 3 de la insignia de shantallj.png|Awesome badge made be marielita48 <3 tundra___req___by_kolkou-d8crfv1.png|Tundra drawn by Koikou <3 A year of husky by musicalmutt2-d8d206w.jpg|Birthday pup! January 8th <3 Play date.png|Adorable Art trade for Iceethearcticpup12 drawn by IceWolf2122! <3 Playdate with the cousins! Tundrathesnowpup.jpg|Gift from PAWPatrolShamu Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|Gift from Puppymaker11 for Tundra's 1st bday :3 Tundra by grievous 321.jpg|gift from Grievous321 happy__belated__birthday_cooper___by_axelpup101-d8d4ubf.png|Birthday gift for both Tundra and Cooper! (his bday is on Jan 1) Drawn by Cooperonice/AxelPUP101 Sketch106222320.png|gift from Chandlerscout :3 screenshot edit Sketch110102334.png|another cute gift from Chandlerscout~ Tundra's Lucky Hat.jpg|Tundra's paper mario hat- By Jon64 Sketch11018525.png|Loose toof- screenshot by Chandlerscout WIN 20150111 121232 (2).JPG|gift from puppylove101/wolvesatdawn Tailspin.png|I tried another Screenshot edit. Tundra does the Pup Pup Boogie with her best gal pal <3 Sketch12121424-1.png|"Snowball-crusader!" By Chandlerscout Do You Wanna Build A Snowman ?.jpeg|AT with Chandlerscout- Do you wanna build a snowman? Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Paw Patrol Member